Opposites Attract
by makorra2
Summary: 17 year Flora Taylors is a shy girl that moves to a new state, city, and school. She faces challenges and she is in high school. As always the summary is worse then the story but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story that I have been working on for sometime now. I wanted to surprise you guys and come up with a new story. So here is chapter 1!**

**Flora POV:**

I was woken up by the ringing sound of my alarm. I got out of bed, and pushed a few unpacked boxes out of my way. By the way, Im Flora Taylors. I just moved to this house with my father, Rick Taylors. We moved to a city named Gardenia, because my fathers job moved him from Alaska, to here.

I picked out a gray one shoulder crop top that said 'Never Rhymes With Forever That Means Forever Is our Fantasy' **(I litterly just came up with that, did I do good?)** With black denim ripped skinny jeans, and black converses.

I brushed my long Carmel brown hair and put it in a high ponytail. I grabbed my phone and my book bag, and walked down the stairs. I saw my dad sleeping on the couch, with a bottle of Vodka sitting next to him.

I have always wondered if he was always like that, I also wondered what my mom was like. She had died giving birth to me and my father blames me everyday for it. He hates my guts, so I practically raised myself. I learned how to cook when I was four, and how to clean when I was 3.

I picked his jacket up off the floor, and put it on the coat rack and walked out the door. I walked 4 blocks when I reached Gardenia High, I walked inside and saw a lot of people staring at me. I looked down at my feet and tried to look for the main office.

As I was walking, I tripped over my feet and knocked some girl over. I silently cursed my self.

"Im s- so s-orry" I stuttered as I quickly stood up.

"Ugh, Stupid whore!" The raven haired girl shrieked, and walked away. I bent down to pick up my books when somebody handed me them. I looked up to see a very pretty girl with long golden blonde hair.

"Don't worry about Mitzi, shes a bitch." The girl said handing me my books.

"Thank you" I said as I took my books.

"You must be new here, im Stella." She said.

"uhh im... Im Flora." I stuttered and smiled shyly.

"C- can you tell me where the main office is?" I asked looking at my shoes.

"Yeah, ill show you instead." Stella smiled and we walked down the hall.

"So, are you a junior?" Stella asked and I nodded.

"Sweet, we might have some classes together." She smiled as we walked into the main office.

"Hey babe." I heard a deep voice say from behind us and we turned around.

"Hey Brandon." Stella said and kissed the brown haired boy, who I assumed was Brandon, on the cheek.

"Brandon meet Flora, Flora this is my boyfriend Brandon." Stella said and the brown haired boy smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Y-you too." I said.

"Alright, ill see you later?" Stella asked and I nodded. I walked up to an older lady with short brown hair, and her name thingy on her desk said 'Mrs. Griselda.'

"Uh, hello um, Mrs. Griselda?" I said.

"What do you want?" She said not looking away from her computer.

"My na- name is Flora Taylors, and im new here. I was told to come here to get my schedule." I said and she looked away from her computer and smiled, which was weird because she doesn't seem the type to smile.

"Oh, im so sorry for being rude! Its just these kids here, tend to be a bit troubling and I have a lot of things to do." She said.

"Well, after school I could help out, like go deliver stuff to teachers." I said quietly and she smiled again.

"Really? That would be great! All the kids here hate me, it would be nice to have a student that actually enjoys helping me, and not because it was a punishment." She said and handed me my schedule.

"Okay, ill be here after school is over." I smiled faintly and left, maybe it will buy some time being away from my dad. I looked down at my schedule to see I have history first. Great, I love history class. I walked down the hall and into a large classroom. I sat down in an empty area in the back of the class.

"Alright class, for this assignment you need to partner up. You have 3 minuets." the teacher said. I watched as people partnered up and I sat there.

A tall muscled boy with dazzling gray eyes and messy midnight blue hair, looked like he was walking in my direction when the black haired girl, I assumed was Mitzi from earlier, came up to him.

"Hey Helia, wanna be my partner?" Mitzi said and he shook his head.

"No." He said and rolled his eyes, then continued walking over to me.

"Hello, my name is Helia. May I be your partner?" I heard his deep voice say.

"M-.. me?" I asked, shocked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you." He smiled and I nodded.

"S- sure." I stuttered and we started to work on the assignment, after 10 minuets we finished.

"So are you new here?" Helia asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I blushed and he smiled. And then the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and got up.

"See you soon!" He called as I walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: That was chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be up later.**

**Review?**


	2. New People

**A/N: Thanks for the review!**

**Flora POV:**

I was walking in the hallway, trying to find the cafeteria. I just decided to follow the rest of the students, to see if that's were they were going. I finally reached the cafeteria, and got in line. I looked at the food that they were serving, and picked a salad with an ice tea.

"That will be $8.96." The lunch lady said. Wow I didn't know this school was so expensive. I pulled out my wallet to find that I only had a five dollar bill in there, I cursed myself for forgetting the rest of my money.

"Hurry up!" I heard someone shout from the end of the line.

"Im sorry but I don't have enough." I said quietly, for as long as I could remember my voice has always been soft and quiet.

"No money, no food." The lunch lady said and went to put my food back.

"Wait, Ill pay for her food, and get me a Gatorade." Brandon said coming up from the line. She gave him his drink and my food back.

"You really didn't have to do that." I said walking to an empty table.

"Its no problem, sorry I cut the convo short but I have to go to practice." Brandon waved, and then I noticed he was in his football uniform.

"Excuse me whore, but your at our table." Mitzi said as her and her friends lined up behind her.

"Im s-sorry." I said and got up, only for her to push me on the ground.

"Haha, What a loser." Mitzi laughed and sat down. I picked up my unopened salad and went to reach for my iced tea and tray when somebody else handed them to me.

"Uh, t-thank you." I stammered, standing up and gathering my stuff. I looked up and saw a very pretty girl, with long navy blue hair.

"No problem, Don't let Mitzi push you around like that." She smiled and I nodded.

"Im Musa by the way." She said.

"Im Flora." I said.

"Hey, you should come sit with me and my friends." Musa said.

"Uh, that wont be necessary. I don't want to intrude." I said looking down.

"Bullshit, come on." She said linking arms with me and leading me over to a table with 3 pretty girls at it.

"Flora, this is Tecna, Bloom and-"

"Hey, Flo. Nice seeing you again." Stella smiled and I smiled back.

"I met Flora this morning, she was looking for the main office." Stella said to Musa and Musa nodded.

"Hi Flora, its nice to meet you." Tecna said.

"Yeah, its really nice to meet you. Btw I totally love your shirt." Bloom complimented and I blushed.

"Uh, thanks." I said and tried to smile.

I sat down and looked at the big window that showed the Football field.

"Oh by the way that's Riven, my boyfriend." Musa said pointing to a very good looking guy, with spikey magenta hair.

"That is Timmy, Tecna's boyfriend." Musa said and pointed to a guy with very light brown hair that almost looked orange, and had glasses.

"That is Sky, Bloom's boyfriend." she pointed to a guy with blonde hair.

"And im guessing you already know Brandon." She said and I nodded.

"And last but not least-"

"Helia?" I questioned and she nodded.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Well he is in my history class." I said and she smiled.

"Oh, that's cool." She smiled and then I noticed that all the guys were on the football team.

"So they all play football?" I questioned opening up my salad.

"Yeah, Helia is quarter back, Brandon and Sky are running backs, and Timmy is on defense." Bloom said and I nodded. All of the guys were cute but Helia was the one who I really paid attention to. But then shrugged it off, he would never date a girl like me.

Then all the guys came in from practice and got there lunch, the five that the girls pointed out came and sat down at our table.

"Uh um, B-Brandon?" I stuttered and he looked at me.

"Uh t-thanks for um, buying me my uh lunch. I didn't get to thank you earlier." I said looking down at my food.

"Its no big deal." He smiled and I nodded.

" I thought lunch was free." Musa said.

"Only if you get what they make. If you get something else like a salad, or a sandwich then they make you pay." Tecna said.

"So how come you didn't get what they made?" Musa asked.

"Well I-im a vegetarian." I blushed.

"Really?" Helia asked and I nodded.

"I never got your name, by the way." He smiled, I looked up at him and our eyes locked.

"My names Flora." I said, surprised that I didn't stutter.

"That's a beautiful name, it suits you." He smiled and I looked away, afraid that my face would turn ever redder.

"T-thank you." I said and the bell rang.

"Hey Flora, I put in all the girls numbers into your phone." Stella smiled handing me my phone back. I gave her a confused look but smiled anyhow.

"Oh okay, thanks. See ya." I waved and walked away, only to walk back to them.

"Do you know were Calculus is?" I asked.

"I can take you there, that's were im heading." Sky smiled and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and walked beside him.

"No problem." Sky said and we sat down and began the lesson.

A couple hours later school ended and I walked back to the main office. I walked inside, threw the door that leads to the staff room in the back of the main office.

"Hello, Mrs. Griselda." I said as I set my bag down.

"Hello Flora, I need you to go deliver these packets. The teachers names are on the sticky notes on each packet."

"Okay." I said and walked out of the main office, and upstairs to a senior teacher.

"Hello um, Mr. Riffs?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Come in." He said and I walked in and gave him his papers.

"Im here to deliver the packet you have been expecting." I said and he smiled.

"Well thank, what is you name?" He asked.

"Flora Taylors, im new here." I smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"Hold on Mrs. Taylors, are you helping Mrs. Griselda?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Mhm."

"And are you on punishment?"

"No sir." I said and he smiled.

"Well that is excellent! Staying after school to help out a teacher, that is very kind of you." Mr. Riffs said.

"Ill be sure to make that count as one of your senior credits next year." He smiled.

"Thank you sir." I smiled and walked out the room. That was good. I delivered 3 more packets all around the school when I came to the last one, Mr. Banks the football coach. I walked outside on the football field to see the guys practicing.

"Hey." I heard as someone jogged up to me.

"Uh, Hi." I said and smiled a bit.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Im helping out Mrs. Griselda." I shrugged.

"Are you going to the coaches office too?" he asked and I nodded. He opened up the door for me and I smiled at him, telling him thanks. I handed the coach his packet and left. As I was leaving I heard the coach yelling at Helia, I stopped walking and sat on the top row of the bleachers, waiting for him to come out.

A couple minuets later he came out, and looked at me. I smiled and motioned for him to come and sit, he smiled and jogged up the steps.

"What was that all about?" I asked turning towards him.

"The coach said if I fail my next history exam in 2 weeks, im going to be kicked off the team." He said annoyed.

"I could help you study." I said quietly, waiting for the lame rejection excuse. But instead, I got a bright smile.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah." I smiled and he smiled at me.

"Umm, my dad is going away on a business trip tonight so come over Friday around 5." I said and he smiled.

"Don't you need my number?" He asked and I laughed.

"Stella put in the guys numbers too." I said and he laughed, and I waved and walked away.

I walked back into school and into the main office.

"Any more things Mrs. Griselda?" I asked.

"Nope, thank you for your help today, dear." She smiled.

"No problem, See ya tomorrow. " I waved and walked out of the school. I began walking home, praying my dad wasn't home. I got home only to see his car still parked in the driveway.

I silently cursed the gods, and walked inside.

"How was your first day of school?" My dad asked walking down the stairs and standing in front of me.

"It w-was g-good." I stuttered, scared. That's when he slapped me, hard.

"Stop stuttering you little slut!" He yelled as I hit the ground, I tried to hold back the screams of pain because I knew if I didn't he would feel satisfied.

"Im s-... sorry dad." I said trying to get up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me sir!?" He screamed and kicked me in my stomach.

"Ahh!" I screamed because I couldn't take it. He pulled me by my hair into the garage, and threw me into the wall that had a bunch of nails sticking out of it.

"Ahhh!" I screamed again as the nails sliced threw my skin were he had kicked me at.

"Next time you dis obey me, ill do way worse then you have ever experienced." He spat and left the house. At least he will be gone for a few weeks, maybe even months.

"Ahh." I groaned as I winced in pain, and tried get up. I limped to my room and turned on the shower. I discarded my clothes and pulled my hair out of its ponytail and stepped into the shower.

I winced as the hot water hit my already, large blue bruise, and about 7 little cuts on it. After a while I stepped out of the shower, and got dressed. I laid down in my bed and looked at the only picture I had left of my mom. Im so glad I look nothing like my father because one day when I leave, the only memory I will have of him will be nothing, nothing at all.

**A/N: Hey guys**

**do you think I should continue? Review! **


	3. Just for You

**Flora POV:**

"Good morning, Flora!" Stella chirped happily.

"Um, not to rain on your parade or anything, but why are you so happy?" I questioned walking to my locker which was next to Tecna's.

"Its the football game tonight, were going up against are rivals." Musa said walking over tonight.

"Your coming right?" Bloom asked walking up to us.

"I don't know." I said and shut my locker.

"Awww come on, don't you wanna see Heliaaaa." Stella winked at me and I blushed.

"Fine ill go, and not because Helia is going to be there." I said, it was Thursday night anyhow.

"That's my girl!" Stella squealed.

"Alright, ill see you girls later. I gotta get to English." I said and waved. First I walked inside the main office.

"Hey Ms. Griselda, I was just letting you know that I cant make it today or tomorrow. Im going to our football game tonight, and im helping another student study tomorrow." I said as I walked into the teachers lounge.

"That's alright Flora." Ms. Griselda said and I nodded and left. I walked to history class and saw Helia, he smiled and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Hey." He said as I sat down.

"Hey, are you ready for the big game tonight QB?" I smiled.

"Hell yeah." He smiled.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, im going to go with the girls." I said and he smiled.

"Great." he said and we finished History class.

"Looks like you really need that study session." I joked as we walked out of the class room.

"I really do." he laughed as we looked down at one of his quizzes which he got a 50% on.

"Good thing your gonna help me, are we still on for tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Definitely." I smiled.

"Great, see you later." He said.

"See ya." I waved and walked to Calculus.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and I was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Flora, wanna come to my house until its time for the football game?" Bloom asked me.

"Sure that will be great." I said and she smiled.

"Alright well here's the plan, ill pick up Musa, then Tecna, then you two. Sound good?" Stella asked and we all nodded.

"See ya later." I said.

"Byeee!" Bloom said as we walked to her car.

"Hey I have a great idea!" Bloom said once we got into her car.

"Huh?" I asked taking out my phone.

"You should totally stay at my house tonight! My parents wont mind, they'll love you!" Bloom said and I smiled.

"Sure, it will be fun. We just gotta stop at my house." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Holy shit, your house is huge!." Bloom said once we stopped in front of my house and we got out.

"I don't like it, I prefer smaller normal big houses." I shrugged and we walked inside and up the stairs and I gathered some clothes.

"This skirt is soooo cute!" She said holding up a teal mini skirt.

"You can have it, I don't wear it, its a size 5." I said and her face lit up.

"Great! Were the same size!" She squealed and I laughed and gathered my stuff. We walked back out to her car and I locked the house.

"Mom, Dad! My friend is staying the night!" Bloom yelled once we got to her house.

"Hi honey, you must be Flora! Bloom has told us a lot about you!" Blooms mom said.

"Hello, thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Sparks, Mr. Sparks." I smiled and Blooms mom pulled me into a hug which I returned.

"Please, call me Melanie. Mrs. Sparks makes me feel old!" Melanie said and I laughed.

"Okay, see ya guys later." I waved as Bloom pulled me upstairs.

"Our houses are the same size." I said, confused about the comment she made earlier, she shrugged and laughed. For an hour we talked and laughed.

"Stella said shell be here in 5 minuets." Bloom said.

"Hey, you wanna go matching?" I asked and she nodded. We both put on black ripped shorts and a black belly shirt that said 'Panthers' in red (our mascot) And we put our long hair in a high pony tail with a red ribbon in it.

"We look cute!" I said and we heard Stella's horn. We ran downstairs and out the door.

"Well don't you too look cute." Musa said and we all laughed.

"What can I say? We are twins." Bloom smiled and I smiled back. We both hopped into the back next to Tecna, in Stella's orange four door jeep which had the roof top off.

"Well well well, looks like you two are showing team spirit." Helia said as we walked into the boys locker rooms, they already had there uniforms on.

We laughed. "Totally, somebody has to cheer you on." I smiled and we laughed. The girls separated with there boyfriends to give them there 'Good Luck Make Out'.

"Hey, wanna get a drink?" Helia asked and I nodded. We walked to the concession stand and got half off on our dinks because were juniors, Seniors get free stuff.

I walked away from Helia because he started talking to another teammate. On my way to the bleachers were the girls were sitting when someone from the other team came up to me.

"Hey, im Andy, and your Hot." The boy named Andy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Im not interested and your a perv." I smiled fakely and walked away.

"Ooh, feisty. Just how I like em'" He said and I laughed.

"Is that how you pick up girls?" I asked and nodded.

"Normally works." He said and I tried walking away again.

"Bye Babe!' He yelled to me and I rolled my eyes and walked back up on the bleachers and tried to spot Helia. I spotted him but he looked really angry.

Half time came and Helia was playing... well.. not so good. Something was on his mind and im gonna find out, We cant lose to our rivals. Whoa, when did I become so sporty?

I walked off the bleachers and walked into the guys locker room. Some winked at me, others tried to talk, but I kept walking. I found Helia and grabbed his hand, but the really weird thing is when our fingers laced together I felt some sorta shock, like electricity.

He looked around and saw it was me but his face softened then returned to anger. I pulled him out of the locker room.

"What is going on with you?" I asked as we got outside.

"Nothing." he said.

"Helia, tell me." He shook his head and there was only two more minuets of half time left so I dropped it.

"Fine don't tell me, but can you do something for me?" I asked putting on my sweet voice, and grabbed his other and, so now im holding both. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, then whispered in his ear,

"Play better?"

I leaned back down to my normal height to see his eyes wide and a small smiled on his face, I have to admit I have something for him, but I don't know what it is.

He leaned down to me and did the unexpected, he kissed me on my cheek and whispered,

"Just for you." He said and I smiled. Then I looked down and blushed as I saw our hands still together. He caught my blush and smiled.

"KNIGHTLY! GET ON THE FIELD NOW!" Coach yelled.

"Good luck." I whispered as he squeezed my hands and ran back on the field. I walked back up to the bleachers and the girls gave me confused looks and I just smiled.

I was getting ready to say something but I was interrupted by the announcer,

"TOUCHDOWN BY KNIGHTLY!" he yelled into the mic and I smiled. The girls looked at me with an even more confused looks.

"Okay, what did you do to him?" Musa asked and laughed.

"Just gave him a pep talk." I smiled and laughed. The game seemed to go by fast.

"And the Gardenia High Panthers Win!" The announcer yelled and everyone cheered.

"You did it!" I said and gave Helia a hug.

"Just for you." He whispered in my ear.

"Just for you."

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	4. Im Yours

**Helia POV: **

I was sitting in history class and was reading a book.

"Is this seat taken?" I heard that sweet voice of and angel say as she pointed to the seat next to me.

"Yes im sorry it is, I believe her name is Flora. Do you know her?" I smiled.

"I just might, I've heard a lot of good things about her." Flora smiled holding up her thumb and laughing a bit. I patted the seat and she sat down next to me.

"Alright class, take out a pen and your history journal." Mr. Feds, our History teacher, said.

"Hey," Flora whispered to me.

"Hey," I whispered back and she smiled.

"There has been a little change in plans tonight, my dad is coming home today, so can we study at you house?" She asked with a hopeful face.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Grea-"

"Ms. Taylors, beings that you are talking, can you please answer the question on the board?" Mr. Feds called to the back of the class room, where we were sitting.

"Um, I-I'm s-sorry Sir, but I f-forgot my glasses and I c-cant see that far." Flora stuttered, her cheeks turning a bright red from embarrassment.

"Well then, you shouldn't be sitting back there now should you?" Mr. Feds scoffed.

"I s-sorry." She said, her hands shaking, I grabbed one hoping it would stop, but it didn't. She was scared for some reason and I honestly don't know why, she looked frightened.

"Stupid girl." He said and sat down at his desk.

"Come on, we don't need this." I said grabbing her hand and leaving the class room.

"Excuse me, where are you going!?" He yelled.

"Shut it, Feds." I growled and he sat down immediately.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we got out of the class room and into the hallway.

"Um y-yeah." She said and smiled then laughed again.

"Come on, im taking you to my favorite place." I said as I grabbed her hand and led her outside to the parking lot and into my car.

"I wish I had a car like this." She said, mesmerized.

"Its only a Hummer, and you don't have a car?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I walk everyday." She shrugged and for some reason I smiled at her, she is just so beautiful. I would ask her out but I have only know her for a month.

A few minuets later I pulled up to my favorite place.

"Your favorite place is a diner?" She questioned and smiled.

"I dunno, there's just something about it." I smiled and we went inside.

"Hey Ramona." I called to one of the waitresses, she was 61 and still could have a good conversation.

"Hello Helia, Why aren't you in school? And who is the pretty lady with you?" Ramona asked and I smiled.

"This is Flora," I said and Flora smiled and waved, Flora is a very shy girl and I can tell when she is comfortable with someone. She is comfortable with all the guys but she looks up to Brandon as a big brother, and me as .. well I don't know.

Her small tan hands held onto my arm softly.

"Hello." She said shyly.

"Hello, you guys want a booth or a table?" Ramona asked.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged and she took us to my favorite spot. Its a small table for two in the back corner with the very large window.

"What would you guys like to eat?" Ramona asked.

"Ill have the usual." I said and looked at Flora who blushed.

"I didn't bring my wallet, its in my locker." She said and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Im paying." I said and she smiled.

"Ill have the vegie burger with fries, and an ice tea please." She said softly and Ramona smiled.

"Vegeterian?" Roman asked and Flora nodded and smiled.

"Alright, your food should be out in a few." She smiled and walked away.

"So what's your favorite place to go to, Ms. I Don't Like To Go To Diners." I smiled and she laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with diners, and I love going to carnivals and fairs, Stuff like that." She smiled.

"Looks like I know what were doing this weekend." I laughed and she gave me a confused look.

"Huh?" She asked and I smiled.

"Well the we were all planning on doing something this weekend, Timmy said go to the movies but now that you said that, We can go to the carnival on Saturday." I said and she smiled widely.

"Really?!" She asked and I laughed.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Woo!" She said throwing her hand in the air like a 4 year old.

"Okay, here is your food." Ramona said handing us our food and drinks. I paid the bill and we ate.

"Hey!" I whined as she stole one of my pickles from my burger. She smiled and stuck her tongue out. I reached over and stole one her French fries.

"Hey! My French fry didn't wanna be eaten by you." She laughed and I laughed too. We soon finished and she asked if I could drop her off at the library.

"Thanks for everything today, and ill see you later." She said then kissed my cheek and hopped out of the car. I touched the place on my cheek were she kissed me, I don't know if she meant it like I really like you, or if its just a thing that they do where she's from.

"See ya!" I said and drove off.

**Flora POV:**

I just got home from the library to see my dads car in the drive way.

"Man I hope he is asleep." I whispered to myself. I opened the door and tried to run up the stairs but my haired was yanked and I fell to the floor.

"Why are you home so late?" He growled and slapped me.

"Im s-sorry s-sir. I w-was at t-the li-library." I said shaking.

"You stupid whore! You probably fucking some boy you nasty bitch!" He yelled and kicked me in the side of my stomach and punched me in my face. He moved away from me and left. I don't know where to, and I don't care, just as long as he isn't here. I got up and walked upstairs into my room, I checked the time, 4:30. I quickly took a shower and put on a pair of black shorts and a turquoise blouse with my converses. I grabbed my bookbag and phone and walked to Helia's house.

**Helia POV:**

"Hey Flora! Its nice to see you again!" I heard my mom say from then den and I walked to the front door.

"Nice to see you again too!" Flora smiled and returned the hug my mom gave her.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hi." She smiled and I grabbed her hand and took her up to my room. Once we got up there she slid off her shoes and hopped on my bed.

I groaned as we began studying.

**~Time Skip To 6:00**

"Can we stop nowwwww!?" I whined and she nodded.

"Thank god!" I said falling onto my bed and she laughed. All of a sudden I felt little fingers tickling my side.

"Ha, im not ticklish." I said and started tickling her.

"Ow!" She yelled and I immediately stopped.

"Whats wrong? Im so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" I said and she smiled the best she could while clutching her side.

"It wasn't your fault." She said and turned her head, and then I noticed something.

"Flora, why do you have a busted lip?" I asked turning her face and she stood up.

"I feel and uh, umm.. bit my lip?" She said but I could tell she was lying.

"Flora, let me see your side." I said and she didn't move.

"Flora let me see your side." I said again and she walked over to me, but not without hesitation. She lifted her shirt up so I could see her whole side and it revealed a long nasty bruise with a few cuts.

"Flora! What the hell happened to you!?" I yelled and got my first aid kit.

"When I uhh, fell, I uh um, landed on a rock? Yes a rock, I landed on a rock!" She said and I put medicine on the bruise and her cuts, then I wrapped an ace bandage around it.

"How'd you know what to do?" She asked.

"Well im not studying to become a doctor for nothing." I said and she smiled.

"I thinks that's enough for today, well study again..." She pointed to me looking for an answer.

"Wednesday?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sounds good." She said and gathered her stuff. I walked her outside and on the porch. I grabbed her hand and walked her home.

"Thanks for helping me study." I smiled and she smiled back.

"No problem." She smiled.

"I uh um, I uh have a uh, question." I stuttered rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yea?" She asked laughing a bit.

"Would you like uh, WouldYouLikeToBeMyGirlfirendPlease?" I asked a little to fast.

"Say that a little bit more slower." She laughed and I laughed too. I let out a deep breathe.

"Woulld you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked and she looked shocked.

"I mean like, you don't have to. It was a-"

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." She said shyly and smiled.

"Great." I said and smiled widely.

"Goodnight Helia." She smiled then leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Love" I smiled and she went inside.

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry! but I had to get them together! Let me know whatcha think!**


	5. Please Not Now

**Helia POV:**

**2 months later**

I was woken up by someone knocking on the front door, I looked at my alarm clock, 4:30. I walked downstairs, only wearing my pajama pants and opened the door.

"Flora?" I questioned as I saw her standing there wearing a pair of yoga pants and my hoddie, her hair was in a bun and she had a bag with her. I looked at her face more closely and saw that she had a busted lip and two medium scratches, bleeding, on her left cheek.

"H-hey, c-can I stay h-here, with you?" She stuttered and a tear rolled down her cheek. I walked further outside and wrapped my arms around her.

"Babe, what the hell happened. Who did this to you?" I said bringing her inside and cleaning her cuts.

"I f-fell into the w-wall I-in the garage." She said referring to the wall in her garage with a whole bunch of nails sticking out of hit.

"You fell into it?" I questioned and she nodded as I put the band aids on her cheek.

"I rather not talk about it." She said and I grabbed her hand. I led her to my room and laid down on my side, flora laid on her side in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her close.

"I love you." I said, digging my face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you too." She said. I moved away from her neck and leaned down, are lips met for a short kiss.

"By the way, how did you get my hoodie?" I asked and she laughed.

"On our first date, you gave it to me because I was cold... and I just never gave it back." She smiled. I kissed her again and we fell asleep.

"Awww! Isn't this adorable!" I woke up to my mom taking a picture of us sleeping on my phone.

"What do you want, mom?" I laughed as and flora snuggled closer to me, she looked up at me and I saw those big green orbs and smiled. I leaned down to kiss her only to here,

"Awww!" My mom said and snapped another picture.

"I just wanted to let you two know that breakfast is ready." She smiled and left the room.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, but I know that you are. Go eat." She said getting up. I got up and walked over to her, I lifted her up and she laughed.

She leaned down and crashed her lips on mine.

"Bubba!" She said and sat on the ground as my 11 month old husky puppy ran over to her.

"Awe, I missed you!" She said holding him up and giving him a kiss.

"Im starting to feel jealous." I said.

"You should be, he is adorable." She joked back.

"Oh, then what am I?" I said.

"I guess your alright." She said we laughed. I kissed her on the cheek, threw on a shirt then ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Flora isn't eating?" My mom asked me and I shook my head.

After breakfast over Flora came downstairs and helped clean up.

"Thanks honey!" My mom said to Flora.

"No problem." She smiled. I walked over to Flora and scooped her up, she laughed and I sat down on the couch with her in my lap. I leaned down and kissed her, it was going to be short but one I started I couldn't stop, its almost like her lips perfectly fit mine. We broke apart and got ready for the carnival.

I put on a pair of black, not the gay ones, skinny jeans, with a different shades of blue plaid shirt and and a pair of guys combat boots. Flora came out of the bathroom in purple belly shirt, that hugged her curves perfectly, with black ripped skinny jeans, and her leather jacket with her purple vans.

"You look beautiful." I said as I hugged her from behind and put my head in the crook of her neck, her hair smelled like vanilla and strawberries.

"Thanks, you dont look to bed yourself." She smiled and turn towards me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her softly and I felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I have a surprise for you." I smiled and put out a golden necklace with a gold heart locket. She gasped and blushed deep.

"Helia! This is so beautiful." She smiled and kissed me on my cheek. She opened the locket and it showed a picture of me and her, I was in my foot ball uniform and I was holding her up, she was congratulating me on the win. On the other side it said forever and always.

"Forever and always." She smiled and kissed me. When we had out first fight I told that I can never stop loving her, that I would love her forever and always.

"Thank you, I love it." She said and I smiles as I put on her neck. We walked downstairs and out the door.

"Hey guys!" Flora said as we walked up to the group.

"Heyyy!" they all said.

"Are you guys hungry?" Bloom asked and we all nodded. We went to a mini restaurant and ordered.

"Hey Brandon," Flora smiled and laughed a little.

"Thanks for the onion ring." she said and Brandon gave her a confused look. She reached her hand over and took two of his onion rings.

"Hey!" Brandon whined and we all laughed.

We all finished eating and walked out side. We went on a few rides and it was really fun. Next we went on this 'haunted roller coaster'.

"Ahhh!" Flora yelled when we entered the top of the dark tunnel and dropped down.

"Ahhh! Shit!" Bloom yelled and I laughed.

"This is awesome!" Riven yelled.

"To hell it is!" Tecna yelled Stella laughed.

"Ahhh! Something just touched my arm!" Stella yelled and Sky laughed.

"Oh that's just the spider on you seat I saw earlier. No big deal" Sky said and we all laughed.

"Ahhh! Where!?" Stella screamed and we laughed. We finished going on the rest of the rides and watched the fire works. We said goodbye to everyone and I walked Flora home. Once we got there she sighed.

"Whats wrong babe? I asked and grabbed her waist.

"Uh, um, nothing." She lied and put on a fake smile.

"Your lying." I said.

"Its nothing babe." she said and I nodded.

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said and kissed me.

"Bye." She waved and walked inside her house.

**Flora P****OV: **

I walked inside only to meet the existence of the monster who claims to be my father.

"H-hello S-sir." I stuttered.

"Who is that boy out there?" He asked.

"H-he is my boyfriend."

"You have to break up with him. I want it done tommorow morning."

"No!" I yelled and he punched me in my face.

"God damnit! You took away the love if my life so I'm going to take yours! You little whore!" he yelled and he punched me again. I laid on the floor, bleeding, and crying. Just when I thought everything was **goes** wrong.

**A/N: Review?**


	6. Boom

**Flora POV:**

I was woken up by my father, in a very rude manner.

"Wake up you little slut." He said with a slap. I flinched from the hit and got up nonetheless. I put on a pair of Helia's pajama pant, ugg boots, and a gray American Eagle hoodie. I put on my black, thick rimmed glasses, and a gray beanie.

I walked out the door to Helia's house, he is not going to take this well. I held on to the gold heart locket he had given to me and a few tears escaped from my eyes. I knocked on the door lightly and no one answered, I looked at my phone, 5:30 am.

I grabbed the spare key in a near by pot that had a plant in it, and unlocked the door. I quietly walked upstairs and slided into Helia's room. I took off my boots and crept into his warm bed. It was snowing outside so the walk here was pretty cold.

I put his arm over my waist and snuggled into his chest. I suddenly felt a vibration coming from his chest, he was chuckling. I looked up to see a pair of gray/blue eyes staring down at me. I blushed and pushed my glasses up further up. Screw my dad, I don't care if he kills me, im not going to lose someone who is this important to me, id rather die.

"I didn't know you were awake." I blushed and he smiled, fiddling with my hat.

"I heard you come in." He said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Because your the only one who knows were the spare key is." He said kissing my nose, his arms tightened around me.

"Bravo, Mr. Smart Guy." I smiled, I snuggled into his chest.

I spent the rest of the day with Helia, laughing, having fun. I was scared to go home because of my father, but when i arrived his car was gone. I let out a breath I was holding and walked upstairs.

* * *

I was woken up from my alarm and I got up. I put on a pair a black skinny jeans, Tall brown ugg boots, and helia's football hoddie, which said panthers on the front, and on the back its said QB Knightly then the number 10. I decided to wear my glasses and I put my hood up. This is gonna be a long walk.

I grabbed my book bag and my phone and walked outside. It was freezing cold! I walked inside the warm school shivering. I walked to my locker to see the girls already in class. Helia suddenly popped up and walked over to me. I snuggled my cold face into his warm chest.

"Jesus Flora, your freezing." He said as his arms tightened around me.

"I w-walked to s-school." I stuttered, shaking.

"Flora! Its 10 degrees outside! Why didn't you call me, i would've picked you up!" He yelled.

"I d-didn't want you to go out of your way." I said warming up.

"Flora, your my girlfriend. I love you and I would do anything for you. Picking you up would be the least thing i would worry about." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"No PDA!" Ms. Jackson, our English teacher smiled and laughed a little, she is way to cool to not be married. We walked into English hand in hand and sat down in our group, this was the only class besides gym, that we have together.

"Its inevitable." Musa said as we sat down.

"What's inevitable?" I asked.

"That Mitzi is a whore." Stella joked and we laughed.

"Okay class, this is probably the easiest question I have asked you all year. What is a Noun?" Mrs. Jackson asked and Helia raised his hand.

"Yes Helia."

"Flora." Helia said and I blushed.

"Correct." Ms. Jackson smiled.

School went on like that for awhile and Helia dropped me off at my house.

"Thanks, love." I said getting out.

"No need to thank, just a kiss." Helia said and I laughed, I walked over to the car and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"Love you too." I smiled and walked into my house.

"I thought I told you to break up with him." My dad said, his voice was creepy.

"I-im sorry s-sir." I stuttered but held my ground. Then, Boom. That was all I heard, then I felt a sharp pain in my chest, almost right by... my heart.

"Flora!"

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	7. Forever and Always

**A/N: Hey guys, the reason im not updating as much is because my computer is broken and I only have a computer available sometimes. Also school is a burden. But if you like my story 'The High School Life' then please check its new update! Thanks!**

**Helia POV:**

I was pulling away from Flora's house when I heard 'Boom'. I parked my car and quickly ran inside Flora's house.

Her father was holding a gun, with Flora lying on the ground, bleeding. She was shot. I quickly tackled her dad as he was getting ready to shoot her again. The triger was pulled and someone was shot.

Flora's dad fell to the ground, i wasn't worried about him. I quickly ran over to Flora and pulled her in my lap.

**"**Flora, love. Stay with me!" I yelled as her eyes started to drop.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, my- my girlfriend has been shot! I-I need and ambulance right now!" I yelled into the phone.

"Alright sir, calm down. What is the address you are at right now?"

"213, parker road." I said as a tear slipped out of my eye.

"Okay sir is she still breathing?"

"Barely, her breath is slowing down. Really fast." I said.

"Flora, stay with me baby. Im right here." I whispered in her ear.

"Alright sir, I need you to preform CPR."

"I-I cant! Her father shot her in the chest!" I yelled as I heard the ambulance coming down the street. I quickly lifted Flora up and ran outside. The paramedics took her in the ambulance and two squad cars pulled up.

"Excuse me sir, I need to know what happened." A mid-aged police officer asked as he put on a gentle smile.

"I-I was droping Flora off, and I heard a gun shot. I ran inside to see that her father had a gun in his hand. He shot Flora. I quickly tackled him and tried to take the gun out of his hands because he was trying to shoot her again. He pulled the trigger but it didn't hit me, it hit him." I said.

"And what is your name, sir?"

"Helia Knightly." I said.

"Well sir, I can tell you this now. You are not in any trouble, her father is being arrested for multiple counts of child abuse, and a count of enforced murder." The police officer said as another ambulance pulled up to take Flora's dad. He got in the emergency truck with two officers.

"Sir, would you like me to take you to the hospital?" he questioned and I nodded. He drove as quickly as possible to the hospital and I ran inside. I ran into the emergency side and saw Flora, on the surgery table being operated on.

"Were losing her!" One of the surgeons shouted, as they got out the shock things.

"No, Flora you cant leave me! You promised you wouldn't!" I yelled as a nurse tried to pull me back, but I refused.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted and put the two iron plates on her.

"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beeeeep..." I heard and the doctor's looked down. I punched the wall and fell to the ground. I got up and ran into the waiting room to see everybody there.

Brandon ran up to me.

"Helia I-"

"She said Forever!" I yelled and punched the wall.

'Beep'

"She said she would never leave me!"

'Beep'

"She said that, she said that!" I cried and feel to the floor.

'Beep Beep Beep Beep'

"Were getting her back!" One doctor yelled.

"Impossible!" Another one yelled.

I ran back to the room to see flora alive. Being pushed into a room where she would stay for a couple of days.

"Flora!" I screamed and ran over to her. I grabbed her face and kissed her, a tear sliding off of mine and onto hers.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered as she wiped a tear off my face and smiled.

"But you didn't." She said and I kissed her again.

"I-I saw you." She blushed.

"W-what do you mean? I was in another room.." I said.

"I saw you in one room, screaming and Brandon hugging you. I saw the girls and the guys in the waiting room crying. And I saw your mom and dad at home, she was sitting on the living room crying with your dad hugging her. And then I saw the locket you gave me, and then I blacked out and woke up." She giggled a bit and I smiled, placing the locket that fell off back on her.

"Excuse me sir," The nurse began as she knocked on the door.

"The doctor said that she needs some rest, and the police need to talk to you." She smiled and I nodded as she left.

"Ill be back, get some rest.' I said and kissed her forehead as she went to sleep.

"Yes Sir." I said as I saw my parents and two police officers with signed papers in my there hands.

"We just wanted to tell you young man, that your parents have now full custody of your girlfriend?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Her dad was sentenced to prison for the maximum of 15 years. We also understand that her mom has a will." The other officer said and I smiled.

"Really?' I asked and they nodded.

"Everything of Rose's is now Flora's. But unfortunately, the house will go up for sale." He said and I nodded.

"That's fine, Flora wouldn't want to live in that house any way." I sneered quietly to myself.

"Thank you officers." My mom smiled as the shook hands.

"Our pleasure." The female officer said and they walked away.

"Excuse me, uh Mr. and Mrs. Knightly?" A doctor said coming over to us.

"Yes?" My mother asked.

"Flora is being discharged tomorrow afternoon. Luckily the bullet went right threw her and we were able to stitch things up. She need plenty of fluids and sleep, and here is here prescription for her pain medicine." The doctor said handing my mom a paper.

"Also here is my card, call me if anything goes wrong." He said and we shook hands.

"Oh, are you Helia Knightly?" The doctor asked me and I nodded my head.

"I believe I heard a lot of good things about you. I heard that you are going to be studying to become a doctor, am I right?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Yes sir, I am." I smiled and we talked for some more and then he had to attend to other patients. We told the group about everything that happened and they were happy that Flora was okay.

"Alright Helia, Your father and I are going to head home." My mom said getting up.

"Alright, see ya." I said kissing her cheek and they left.

"Helia, you want us to stay bro?" Brandon asked as I looked at all of them, the girls were asleep on there shoulders.

"No im fine, take the girls home, their tired. Ill see you guys tomorrow." I said as they got up.

"See ya man." Riven said and we man hugged.

"Tell her I said to feel better alright?" Timmy said punching my shoulder.

"You got it Bro." I said.

"See you tomorrow, alright man?" Brandon said and I nodded giving him a bro hug.

"See you man." Sky said and I waved. The guys left and I walked back to flora's room. I opened her door to see her laying in her propped up bed, cheeks flushed with red, pushing the buttons on the remote angrily trying to change the channel. I laughed.

"Need any help?" I asked and she blushed.

"U-uh.. yeah." She smiled and I put on 'Finding Carter', her favorite T.V show.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping." I said and she scooted over, patting a place next to her for me to sit down.

"I did, for like and hour, im not tired." She said shrugging and I smiled.

"Mom brought you some clothes, the doctor said your aloud to change out of them." I said and she smiled.

"Thank Jesus!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Why are they keeping me here then?" She asked as she got out of bed.

"Just to make sure your alright." I smiled as she went into the bathroom. She came out in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a hoodie, she left her hair out and climbed into bed with me.

And we watched T.V for the rest of the night.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

**A/N: review?**


	8. Right Here

**Helia POV:**

"Come on Riven! Hand me that box up there! Im too short!" Flora whined trying to get the box down from her old closet. The gang and I were helping her pack everything up and move it to my house.

"Well its not my fault your short! Grow some more!" Riven yelled back playfully causing Flora to send him a glare.

"Here you go, shorty." Sky said handing her the box.

"Oh thanks." Flora said, narrowing her eyes at him, and giving him a fake smile. I laughed.

"Aww Helia look, its pictures of us when we first met." Flora smiled showing me the picture. Indeed it was us.

"Guys com'ere" I said as I found pictures of all of us.

"Haha! That's the Halloween we made Riven dress up as a Barbie doll!" Musa said.

"Oh my god. That was priceless." Stella said laughing.

"Oh haha!" Riven said sarcastically. We took all the boxes and put them in back of Timmy's truck. When we got to my house, they helped bring everything upstairs.

"Alright, thanks guys!" Flora waved as they left.

"You welcome!" Tecna yelled.

"Bye short stuff!" Riven yelled to her and she glared which caused him to laugh harder.

"I have to take my old bed downstairs real quick." I said and she nodded. My mom and dad bought us a king size bed beings that we would be sharing a room. I ran back up the stairs to see Flora finished packing.

"All done now." She smiled and I laughed. I picked her up and spun her around, still being careful of her injury.

"you know, I kinda like the idea if us living together." I smiled and she nodded.

"diddo that." She smiled and kissed me. I set her down And walked downstairs.

"Are you hungry babe?!" I yelled up the stairs.

"No, thanks." She yelled back down. I was kind Of worried, Flora hasn't said anything about the incident with her father. I don't know if she is afriaid of it, or if she doesn't want to talk about it.

I shrugged the thought off and ran back upstairs.

"Hello again, beautiful." I smiled, scooping her up in my arms bridal style. She smiled and blushed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. When my lips brushed against her smooth, tan, forehead; they were greeted by some sort of heat.

"Are you feeling alright, love?" I asked as I set her down and felt her forehead, right then I noticed her face was flushed a bright red. She looked cute with it, it was adorable.

"Im just a bit tired, why?" She asked quietly, running over to the mirror in my bedroom to look at her face. She put a hand on her forehead and one on her cheek.

"Oh my god." I heard her whisper to herself, and I chuckled.

"I think you just a fever babe, nothing serve." I said wrapping my arms around her small waist, and she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"I guess its from all the bull shit." She whispered, tense. I moved my hands up to her back and rubbed.

"Everything is going to be alright? I promised." I said and kissed her cheek.

"Mhm." Flora said quietly, grabbing a towel and going into the bathroom to take a shower. I sighed, grabbed my phone, and laid down on my bed.

**Flora POV:**

I finally got out of my nice shower, feeling 99.9% better then what I did before I got in. I couldn't stand be all sweaty from moving and stuff.

I put on a pair of green shorts, a black loose fitting shirt with a gray peace sign on it, and black converse. I also put on a sweater, its October now and its kind of chilly.

"Hey babe, im going to Musa's. Kay?" I asked putting my phone in my back pocket.

"Okay." Helia said, standing up. I walked over to him and got on my tip toes to reach his lips. He chuckled and lifted me up so I was taller then him, all the while never breaking the kiss.

"I love you." He said as he sat me down.

"I love you more." I smiled and he smiled pressing his forehead against mine.

"Impossible." he whispered and kissed me again. I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek

I walked down the stairs and to the front door.

"Bye, bubba." I smiled and laughed as bubba waddled over to me, shaking his tail. I walked out the door and headed to Musa's house. Mannnn, im hungry. _then go get something to eat_. that little voice said in my head. Fine then. I will.

I walked into a local gas station and bought a soft pretzel. These things may be from a gas station, but there awesome.

"Hey flo." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Musa. I inwardly laughed.

"Hey muse. I was litterly just walking to your house, but I kinda got hungry." I smiled holding up my pretzel.

"That's cool, let me pay for this drink and then we can go hang out at my place." She laughed. We paid for our stuff and walked back to her place.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Musa said and I laughed. The way she said it was hilarious.

"So?" I asked and she smiled.

"I dunno, I just thought I should've said something." She laughed and I laughed too. We talked and talked and watched t.v and talked some more.

"Alright, Muse. I had an awesome time but I think I better get back soon. Helia's waiting." I smiled as I stood up.

"Alright, see ya flo." She said and we hugged.

"Bye." I said and walked out the door. I walked back to my new home and walked upstairs.

"Im back." I called as I slid my shoes off and laid on our bed.

"Okay." Helia called from the bathroom. He walked out in a pair of black sweat pants and a tight gray tank top. Judging by his wet hair, I think he just got out of the shower.

"So beings that its October and all, Musa and I thought it'd be a good idea to go to a haunted house or something." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." He smiled laying down next to me. I gave him a kiss then went to go put my pajama's on. I laid back down and snuggled into him, he held me tight and kissed my head.

I never want to move.

His warmth,

His body,

His heartbeat,

His breathing,

his everything makes me want to stay right here.

Right here.

* * *

**A/N: hello everyone & if your wondering, no this is not the last chapter. I got my laptop back so I can update more quickly now! don't forget to review, baaii (:**


	9. Im sorry

**A/N:**

**Hey guys.**

**Well ive been having writers block for this story for a while now because I feel like I used all my ideas up.**

**So, if you guys want this story to continue, please private message me some ideas or leave them in the reviews.**

**Im not threating you guys or anything, I just need a little help here and there you know? **

**Im sorry, I know you guys were looking forward to an update like finally, but you got this instead.**

**So please help!**

**love you guys,**

**baiiii!**


End file.
